Eos's Blessings
by Jewel Doll
Summary: Andy Williams has lived all around Maple Story. He recently moves to Ludibrium to attend a prestigious academy that lies in Eos Tower. He meets four other students and they all find themselves traveling around Maple World to stop a certain war.
1. Ludibrium

**Notes:** _(I am only listing the majors that are used by the main characters in the story.)_

**- Magicians use wands, pirates use gauntlets, archers use bows, and thieves use knives.**

**- Bards use throwing stars, assassins use claws, hunters use axes, and witches use whips.**

**- You must have finished thief and archer majors at top ranks 4, to be a bard. You finish warrior and thief to be assassins, finished warrior and archer for hunters, and you must finish magician and thief majors to be a witch. **

I lived all around Maple World. I was born in Mu Lung, raised in Leafre, spent my elementary years in South Perry, spent a year of middle school in New Leaf City, spent the rest of my middle school years in Perion, and now I'm moving to Ludibrium for high school.

In Ludibrium, the Eos Tower is filled with different schools. But there's a large and prestigious school that takes up the bottom ten floors of the Eos Tower. You have to take the elevator all the way down to the first floor. I on have a dead grandmother who is was the previous chairman of the school and gave my parents her large house near the Eos Tower in her will. Lucky, aren't I?

As I was snoring away, someone taps me on my shoulder. I open one eyelid and peek over at the person. It was a girl. She had long brown hair that was extremely smooth, and she wore an orange hair band with white polka dots on it. She had large, dark blue eyes that seemed to sparkle somehow.

"What?" I mutter irritably. The girl flinches from the tone of my voice but regains composure and looks at me fearlessly.

"As you should know, I am the class president, Meena Stone, an archer major and a rank _four_. I'm sorry _Williams_ but homeroom is over so why don't you just snooze away in your next class." She speaks haughtily. I can already tell she's some snobby bitch. She even called me by my last name as if she's better than me.

"I'm very sorry, _Stone_." I pound my fist onto the desk angrily. "But I don't think I want to listen to a bitch like you." I glare at her and she steps back.

"_Excuse me_?" she asks. I can tell she's irritated. I grimace.

"Stop acting all high and mighty when you're really just weak. God, I hate girls like you the most." I slowly make to the door, ignoring all her crude comments and went to my next class.

My first class is on the third floor where all the science rooms are. I enter the room and sit all the way in the back. A tall and lean male sits next to me. He had shaggy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He has his ears pierced, wears large, orange sunglasses, and I noticed a scar on his left eye. We didn't speak to each other and I suddenly thought that I might get along with the guy. He wasn't paying attention to the lesson and was listening to music secretly instead. I took out a small pillow from my bag and fell asleep on it.

"Andy!" the teacher suddenly calls out. I shoot my head up to the board. "Are you paying attention? Give me the answer to my question." He says angrily.

"The equation to making photosynthesis is light + 6CO2 + 12H2O 'reaction' C6H12O6 + 6O2 + 6H20." I state matter-of-factly. The teacher and the other students' eyes widen.

"Ah, good, so you were paying attention!" The teacher smiles and turns back to the board. I chuckle and rest my head on the table again. The guy who sits next to me gives me a grin and starts to speak, "'Sup? Nice answer Andy. My name's Shawn Malix, a pirate major, rank three." I grin.

"'Sup Shawn. I'm a hunter major, rank one." I greet him. Shawn looks impressed.

"Nice, smart and strong. We're gonna get along well." He says and puts his red, headphones back on.

"Likewise," I say and went back to sleep.

I have math next. I was about to sit in the back, when a nerdy-looking boy came up to me. He had short, blazing orange hair that made your eyes burn. He had dark blue eyes and thick, brown eyebrows. He must've dyed his hair to make himself look, uh, cool? Well whatever the reason was, it was not working for him.

"Hi, I'm Danny Brook, a magician major, rank four." He says. "I have the same homeroom as you and I must say that you were extremely rude to Ms. Meena." Oh, great, a fan of that bitch is about to complain to me. I decided to just ignore him and went over to the back. Danny follows me and keeps on speaking as if that'll ever get me to apologize to the girl. But no matter how much I try to ignore him, he keeps on annoying me. I lose focus and end up punching him in the face, leaving a large red bruise on his left cheek.

"You!" he yells.

"Just shut the hell up or else you might end up with a concussion." I give him a death glare and turn on my mp3 player and listen to music to calm myself down. Danny stands up and runs to his seat. The other students snicker at him but sit back down when the teacher arrives.

I look at my schedule to see that I have a free period. Sweet, I can sleep even more. I headed to my locker on the fifth floor. There weren't that many people on the floor so I feel that it is the best time to sleep. But I was interrupted when an attractive girl went to her locker. She had long, wavy brown hair that looked soft and fluffy with a mushroom pin on the left. She had navy blue eyes and black moon earrings. Her legs were long and creamy and I had a pretty good view on her ass since I was kind of under her. The girl notices me staring up her skirt and immediately moves away from me. I smirk as I watch her blush deeply and pull on her skirt.

"Nice lace," I comment on her underwear. The girl blushes brighter and covers her face with her books. I find her kind of cute. "I'm Andy Williams, a hunter major, rank one." I introduce myself to her. The girl's eyes widen when she hears my level. She hesitates and looks down.

"I-I'm Jennifer Black, a thief major, rank four." She says shyly.

"A pleasure to meet you," I step closer to her and she flinches to see my so close to her.

"U-Uh, umm…" she stutters. I chuckle and step backwards.

"Cute. See you later." I say and walk away slowly. I wave at her without looking back.

Now I have lunch. I step into the cafeteria to notice all four of the new people I met today so far. Danny was sitting with Stone on one table along with some other nerds. They noticed me and looked at me as if disgusted by my presence. I roll my eyes at them. The cute girl, Jennifer, was sitting with a few other girls who weren't as pretty but still decent looking. When she sees my face she blushes and turns her head away. I smirk at her. I found Shawn sitting alone and decided to sit with him.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Oh, Andy! 'Sup, man." Shawn grins.

"How were your classes?" I ask.

"I went up to being a rank four. I just punched something with great accuracy and power so they just brought me up just like that."

"Wow, nice."

"So made any other friends…or…girls?" Shawn winks. I laugh and glance over at Jennifer.

"That girl," I say. "Is interesting."

"Ah, Jennifer Black. Yeah, she's cute. But I found a slight interest in Meena instead." I spit out my juice when I heard the name.

"Meena Stone?" I repeat. "That bitch?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah. It was NOT pleasant meeting her."

"Well, if you say so." Shawn shrugs and continues to eat his sandwich.

I arrive home t notice that none of my parents are home. They must be busy at work or something. I take my red visor off and place it on a random table. My grandma's house is a mansion. I didn't expect it to be so large but our family was very excited to be living in such a big place. It is two stories high, with a large front and back yard. The outside walls are colored ivory and I can tell that the paint is new and fresh. The front door is large and made of polished wood, giving the mansion a homey feel. I walk up through the west staircase and walk towards my room. My room's walls are painted ivory and brown marble floors. I have an orange rug in the center of my room, right in front of my television. I have a large bookcase filled with who-knows-what books. There is a balcony with a nice view on the left wall and my king-size bed centered in the back. The bed has black and white striped pillows and a poufy, orange blanket that keeps me extremely warm. I drop my black book bag onto the floor and jump on my bed. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up groggily. I step out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I take a nice, warm shower before brushing my teeth and fixing my hair. I put on my uniform and red visor on. I walk downstairs to see my parents.

"'Morning," I greet them. My mother smiles brightly and gives me a strong hug.

"Good morning Andy, dear!" She squeals.

"…I-I can't…breathe…" I choke on my words. Mom immediately let goes and apologizes. I say it's okay but that really hurt. My dad greets me a good morning too and I say hi as I sit down next to him. Mom brings me a plate of fresh chocolate-chip waffles. The best thing Mom does is cook. I dig into my food quickly, not leaving any crumb behind. The thing with Mom's cooking is that it makes you want to savor the nice taste. After I finish I grab my book bag.

"Bye guys, see you later," I say good-bye to them and walk out the house.

During homeroom, Meena keeps on glaring daggers at me. I couldn't help feeling just a bit pressured. As our homeroom teacher was talking about school rules and such, an alarm suddenly goes off. The lights turn red and we can all hear the chairman speaking.

"Attention everyone," he says clearly and calmly as possible. "The Omega sector is suddenly under attack by ghouls from Crimson Wood. Everyone just slowly evacuate to Ludibrium. As for the five names I call out, I want you to come up to the tenth floor to my office: Meena Stone, Jennifer Black, Danny Brook, Shawn Malix, and Andy Williams." The chairman stops speaking and the other students run out of the room along with the teacher. Meena and Danny come up to me with worried looks.

"Wait, why do we have to go see the principal?" Danny asks nervously.

"Let's go up to the tenth floor first." I say. Meena nods.

"Good idea, let's go." She agrees and we run up to the tenth floor. Buy the time we get there, Jennifer and Shawn are already waiting outside the room.

"Jennifer!" I call out her name. Jennifer looks at me with a startled face but looks relieved.

"Andy!" she walks over to me. "Hey, do you maybe know why we were called up here?" I shake my head no. She looks a bit sad but slightly smiles. "Oh well, at least you're here." I couldn't help but blush a little. The door suddenly opens and a man dressed in black opens the door for us.

"Come in." he simply says. The five of us cautiously enter the room. The chairman, who was sitting at his desk gestures for us to come towards him.

"Hello," he speaks. "The reason why you five are here is because you are all the strongest in level of my school. Danny Brook, you are rank four magician. You learned mostly of fire and poison spells. Jennifer Black, you are a rank four thief, and you have extremely high speed and luck. Shawn Malix, you are a rank four pirate, and was the captain of boxing team in middle school. Meena Stone, you a rank four archer, with great accuracy and leadership." Then he looks at me proudly. "You, Andy Williams is the one of the very few who have maxed out two different majors in just fifteen years of your life!" Danny and Meena look at me in awe. "Andy, you are a rank one hunter, and you have great strength and speed. If anyone's going to the leader, it's you."

"Whoa, slow down. Leader for what? Why are you mentioning our levels? Why are we even here when the Omega Sector is being attacked?" I throw all my questions at him.

"Ahem," the Chairman just smiles. "Right now, Masteria is calling war upon Ludibrium." All our eyes widen.

"What, why?" Meena asks.

"There is a dictator over at Masteria now, and he wishes to create his own new kingdom. Of course, no one wishes for that to happen. So, we need to send out messengers to help us gain allies to fend off the Masteria troops. Those messengers are you five." The Chairman explains. "I need you all to head to the different cities to seek help for the war."

"But why us? Why can't you guys go instead?" Shawn asks. The Chairman shakes his head.

"We need to stay in Ludibrium to fend off the armies that come attack. That's why you five must go. We feel that if it's you five, then nothing will go wrong." He says.

"…" We were all silent. Then, Meena speaks out. "Fine! And you want Williams to be the leader right? Then so be it! If the Chairman is asking us, then we'll help out for anything right guys?" Danny and Jennifer nods. Shawn and I look at each other and just shrug. The Chairman smiles in satisfaction.

"Then, I wish that you accept these…" he snaps his fingers and a man walks up to the table and places a large suitcase on it. He snapped it open to see several weapons inside. The man first takes out a large axe with a black blade and a red jewel on it. It held a small symbol on the jewel that looked like an Eos crystal on it. He gestured for me to take it. I cautiously took it in my hands to be surprised by its weight. It was extremely light!

"Umm," I mumble. The man continues to give out the other weapons to the others but I can tell he's listening. "Axes shouldn't be this light. They at least weigh about fifty more pounds than this…" The man raises his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? That thing is immensely heavy! It was hard for me to even give it to you!" he exclaims.

"That's probably because these weapons are blessings from this tower. The weapons choose their master and will react in a special way if they are used by the ones they chose. In other words, you five are all special enough for the weapons to choose you all." The chairman explains to us.

"Hmm…" I grin in satisfaction. Shawn starts to suddenly punch the air with his new, red and silver gauntlets.

"Hehe, with fists light as these, no one will be able to match with my speed!" he exclaims happily.

"Wow, I've never felt such a sharp blade in my life before!" Jennifer examines her new knife that was jet black with silver on the tip of the blade.

"This bow doesn't weigh too much, letting my arms relax better," says Meena. She grins in satisfaction.

"This wand is particularly thin and very portable compared to my old one." Danny says.

"So," I begin to speak. "Where do you want us to head out to first?" The chairman hands me a small map.

"I want you to travel to Orbis first. It is where all different transportation lead to and being able to access the ships and trains quickly will be very useful." He says. "The rest afterwards is up to you. But remember, Masteria is closet to Victoria Island and Maple Island. It would be best to avoid those countries for now." I nod.

"But how will we be able to persuade the countries to help join forces?" Jennifer asks the chairman.

"Every country has something they want. Speak of things that might benefit them if they help us. Ms. Stone, I'm pretty sure that you know all about Ludas Lake right?" the chairman gestures towards Meena.

"Well, yes, I suppose so…" Meena nods. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Take these mesos to help assist you during your travel…" the chairman gives me an envelope. I look into it. My eyes widen. There was a billion mesos in hundred bills. I look at the chairman, stunned. "Now, now, this is not all from my account. Many people donated a great sum of mesos so that the war could end. So, make sure to use them wisely!" he laughs. I still gawked at the amount of money and my mood was all of a sudden great.

"Alright! Now let's go save Maple World!" I yell off-character.

"Woot!" Shawn gave me a high five.

"Good luck," the chairman bids us as the five of us leave the room.


	2. Orbis Part 1

_I'm running. And breathing hard._

_I don't know why I'm running, yet I just continue forward. _

"_Joseph!" I scream his name. Joseph lays on the ground, his chest moving up and down slowly. "Joseph…" I murmur. He opens his eyes and gives me a gentle smile._

"_Andy…" he says under his breath. "…run…run as far as you can. The dragons…they'll…they'll—ugh!" he coughs. _

"_Joseph!" I sit next to him. I help him up, my arms supporting his back. Suddenly, he starts to cough up blood as well. But amidst all his suffering right now, he continues to smile. _

"_Andy, go back to your parents. You're a strong boy, you gotta protect them. The dragons…they're acting strange. I think they're being controlled by something…" then he glares at the floor. "…it's maybe even __**him**__." He hisses. _

"_I don't understand. Who's __**him**__?" I question him. He just smiles and doesn't answer my question. Then he coughs again. My eyes widen when I notice that some of his blood was black. "Who did this to you?" Joseph smiles again and closes his eyes. _

"_Don't mind me Andy. Go to your parents. Protect them." He opens his eyes again and looks at me solemnly. "There's no more time. __**He**__ won't stop until…until…" his arm slumps onto the floor. _

"_Joseph. Joseph…" I begin to shake him gently at first but then I found myself shaking him violently. "Joseph! No, Joseph! No…don't…leave me…" I scream his name over and over again. _

"Joseph!" I wake up. I pant as I look around me. I see Meena, Shawn, Jennifer, and Danny just sleeping on the hard seats. I look out the window; we're almost at Orbis. I stand up and notice that a blanket was covering me. I look over at the others. Meena, Danny, and Shawn are sleeping heavily. I notice Jennifer shivering. I hesitate before placing the blanket gently on her. She must have given it to me hours ago when I fell asleep.

I place a hand over my forehead. What was with that dream? Joseph…I never thought I'd ever be able to remember that name again. It was when I was five. I was still living in Leafre. Joseph was my kind, older brother. And yet…I shiver at the memory and decide to stop remembering it. An announcement came up.

"_We are now arriving at Orbis in a few minutes. Please make sure that you have all your belongings with you." _

I decide to wake the others up. I start to ponder. Why did the chairman make me the leader? Shouldn't he have chosen Stone? I hate to admit it but Stone does make a good leader. It's just…that…my opinions will be very different from hers. Our last conversation got me thinking…

"_Alright then, leader! Where to now?" Shawn exclaims. _

"_Well, we obviously need to buy some train tickets for ourselves and pack our stuff for the journey." I shrug. Meena stops walking halfway. I turn around. "What's wrong, Stone?" I ask her. _

Don't get me wrong. I didn't ask that because I was worried but because she was slowing us down.

"…" _she was silent for a moment. Then she glared at me with great anger. "Don't think everything will go smoothly since you're the leader." I raise an eyebrow. _

"_Excuse me?" I challenge her. Meena steps closer to me._

"_I may not mind you being the leader for now but…" she stops coming towards me until her face is right in front of mine. "If anything goes wrong…I'll make sure that your body will be placed deep in the ground to rot for centuries." Her eyes look as if they're on fire, rather than her usual blue orbs. _

I place my palm on my forehead. Well I guess I can't blame her for feeling that way. I shrug once again before waking the others up. Meena was already awake by the time I tried to wake her up.

"Don't come near me." She mutters. I freeze. She doesn't look at me and just stands up from her seat to wake up Danny. I sigh. I just knew we'd never ever get along. I wake Jennifer up. She rubs her eyes cutely before seeing my face. Her eyes widen and she suddenly slaps my face.

"No!" she squeaks as I get slapped to the other side of the room.

"!" it happens just too fast for my body to respond. I slam into a seat. I breathe in deeply. When Jennifer realizes what she just did, she ran up to me and apologized. Shawn wakes up from the noise…as well as everyone else. I notice Meena laughing in the corner, mocking me. I couldn't help but glare at Meena as I said that I was fine to Jennifer.

"Whatever…let's just get ready to go. We're gonna arrive at Orbis in a minute." I tell the others. Shawn and Jennifer nods. Danny still looks half dead and Meena just ignores me. Geez, we're not really a great group.

AT ORBIS…

While carrying our suitcases, I ask the others, "So where does the city's chief live?" Meena looks at me irritably.

"You're supposed to be our leader and yet you don't know where the man lives at all?" she mutters. "Ugh, follow me." I shrug at her reaction and the rest of us follow her. We arrive at a large, white building that was in the middle of the city.

"Ludi is creative but Orbis is definitely a work of art." Danny says as he examines the carvings on each building.

"Yo, nerd. We're here to end the war, not to examine bulks of marble." Shawn says as he rolls his eyes.

"Pardon? I dare you to repeat that!" Danny yells at Shawn.

"Like I said, _nerd_, we're here for an important reason. Not to study some stupid architecture." Shawn smirks as he emphasizes the word, 'nerd.'

"Why I…" Danny gets cut off by Meena.

"You two, stop acting like children and behave yourselves." She scolds them.

"Please pardon me Ms. Meena." Danny apologized.

"Sorry, sorry!" Shawn says without a care in the word.

"Sorry, Shawn but I think you'd best be better off for not talking for now when we're in there." Jennifer tells him. Shawn shrugs.

"Whatever, as if I was goin' to speak at all." He says. I sigh and enter the building with Meena behind me. Inside the building, there is a man sitting behind a large, marble table with piles of books and forms.

"Excuse us…" Meena says politely. The man looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you five?" he asks. Meena curtsies nicely and introduces all of us to him. (And hisses at my name faintly…) "Hn," he stares at all of us, but stops when he sees me. His eyes widen.

"Harold!" he hisses at me. His eyes turn large and filled with anger and hatred. He stomps over towards me. He grabs me by my collar and picks me me. My eyes widen in surprise. "You! What the hell do you think you're doing here? How did my people even let you in."

"What are you…talking about?" I sputter. Meena runs over to us.

"Wait, what are you doing? Who is Harold? This person is Andy Williams!" she exclaims.

"Andy? You are not Harold?" the man looks bewildered. I shake my head no and he drops me onto the floor. I groan in pain as I try to stand up. "Anyway, what you all want?" Meena slightly glares at him but puts on a fake smile.

"We five are from Ludibrium. We are here to plead with you to help aid us in the war against Masteria." She says confidently.

"Hn." The man grunts. "No."

"Wait! At least hear the benefits of helping us!" Danny exclaims. The old man grunts again.

"I don't need your wealth and armies to help us eventually. We are fine just keeping out of the war." He mutters.

"But!" Meena is cut off by a young policeman who runs into the room.

"Chief! The criminal has done it again! This time there's two dead bodies!" he announces.

"Criminal?" Jennifer wonders. The chief of Orbis groans and face palms.

"Geez, that's the last thing we need." He looks over at us. "What are you five still doing here for? Leave, I'm terribly busy!"

"Wait! You said you have a criminal on loose right?" I say. "Why don't we help you find him. And in return, you help aid us in the war."

"Hmph! Not happening!" he says stubbornly.

"But sir…I think it'll be better off if they help us! The criminal has been running loose for months and yet we still weren't able to get a hold of him." The policeman says.

"…" the old man hesitates. "Fine. Find the crazy scum and bring him back. I don't care if he's either alive or dead. Just bring him here. If you do, then I'll assist you in the war." Meena's eyes lights up.

"Don't worry sir!" she exclaims happily. The five of us exit out of the building. "Although it's quite frustrating, good idea on making the deal." Meena compliments me for the first time.

"Whatever, I know." I say with a prideful attitude. "But…thanks for doing all the talking. I don't know why the chairman made me the leader instead of you but oh well…" Meena rolls her eyes at my first comment but her eyes lit up at my second comment.

"I'm glad that you think so too." She says. "Anyways…we should find some clues about this criminal and get some leads on it." We nod in agreement and split up. Danny and Meena went together to the lower areas of the town. Shawn goes around the tower, leaving Jennifer and I to ask around on the higher areas of the city. But what we don't notice is the dark figure that is following us.

Jennifer and I ask many different people but had no luck. After an hour of searching for clues, all five of us return back in front of the chief's home.

"Found anything?" Shawn asks. All of us shake our heads no. Meena looks down in disappointment. Suddenly, a throwing star is thrown at Meena. Meena is startled but immediately dodges it. A paper is stuck on it. Shawn looks for the person who threw it and Jennifer and Danny are asking if Meena is okay. She looks fine and unhurt. I walk towards the throwing star. There must be a bard lurking around. I look around the area suspiciously but I don't see anything unordinary. Shawn comes back alone.

"There was no one here." He says.

"If a throwing star was thrown then that means that there's a bard around." Jennifer states.

"If that's so and the person doesn't like us, then we're in trouble." Danny says nervously. Meena and I take the paper off the star to read it.

_'Dear Eos students…if you wish to find the criminal who is stirring up trouble in Orbis, come to this location again at nightfall.'_ It read. Meena's eyes widen.

"Hey guys, come look at this…" she calls the others towards us.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asks.

"This letter…" I start to ponder. "It's obviously a trap…"

"Even so, I think we should check it out…" Meena says. Danny shakes his head.

"No, Ms. Meena! We shouldn't. I say we ignore this message and rest at an inn somewhere to search the criminal again." He says.

"Danny's right. I don't want anything bad to happen by accident." Jennifer agrees.

"But…" Meena starts to resent.

"Well then if you want to so badly then check it out yourself." Shawn suggests. "Ah, but don't take me seriously!" he says. Meena looks down for a moment in silence. I sigh.

"Come on; let's look for a place to stay…" I say and the others except Meena follow me. She slowly follows behind but I get the feeling that she's going to check it out.

MIDNIGHT…

I can't sleep. I sit from my bed in the inn and look outside the window. I notice long, brown hair and an orange hair band outside. Oh, great… I sigh. I put on my clothes and run out. Even though I couldn't care less about the girl, I just ran out on impulse.

Meena waits outside the chief's building with her bow hidden in her coat. She stands there, waiting for the bard to come. She suddenly senses a presence and jumps from her spot and dodged the stars that were thrown at her. She turns around to see a male figure just a few yards away from her. He had orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a black bandana with a red maple leaf on it. He had brown and gold eye patch covering his left eye and wore small, gold hoop earrings. She takes her bow out and starts to shoot at him. The bard dodges every single arrow and throws his stars at her. Meena was able to dodge most of them but didn't realize the one that was aimed at her face. She screams in shock but I manage to get in front of her and slashed at the star with her axe and got it to land somewhere else.

"Williams!" Meena exclaims.

"Hey, Stone. So…how's the fight going? Bad isn't it?" I say irritably. I dash towards the bard and tried to strike at his face. The bard swiftly moved out of the way, some of his hair got cut, and kicked me from behind. I fell onto the ground but immediately jumped back.

"Stone! Cover me from behind!" I order her.

"R-Right!" Meena aims at the bard again except with five arrows at once. The bard back-flipped and dodges four of them. The last one pierces through his left arm, the arm he uses to shoot his stars at us.

"Gah!" he groans in pain. An opening! I dart at him and raise my axe high in the air and aim for him. The bard looks troubled but as I'm about to hit him, Meena yells, "Williams! Behind you!" I look back to see a female with a bright, red whip, about to hit me. She had medium length, brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and large hazel eyes. She had the same ear piercings as the bard. Her whip hits me on the neck. I cry in pain as I land on the floor.

"Williams!" Meena cries and runs towards me but was hit on the back by the same female. I looked up painfully to the unknown female. Damn…witch…I close my eyes again and fell unconscious.


	3. Orbis Part 2

"Williams! Williams!" someone calls my name. I slowly open my eyes to see Meena watching me with a worried look on her face.

"Ugh," I groan. "What happened…?" I look around as to where I am. Meena and I were in a small, dark room with bleak, gray walls and cemented floors. There were spider webs everywhere and there was only one light bulb, lighting the room. We are behind bars as well. I notice that my wrists are tied tightly. I can't move my wrists at all!

"…We were knocked out and now we're here in this room…" Meena averts her gaze from me. "I'm sorry…I didn't think that we'd end up in a situation…" she apologizes. I groan.

"Really? 'Cause I totally had a feeling that we'd get in trouble…" I mutter. Meena looks at me angrily.

"That's why I said I was sorry! I was…just too caught up with finding the criminal…so…ugh! I can't believe I was dumb enough to fall for this!" she yells. I notice that her face is red and tears are starting to form in her eyes. I sigh.

"Okay, okay…just…listen to the others next time…" I mumble. "But anyway, it was pretty surprising to see a bard and witch at the same time…"

"Yeah…but what do they want from us? I mean, in the letter…that's right! The letter!" Meena exclaims. I stare at her.

"The letter?" I repeat what she says. She nods.

"The letter, it said 'Eos students.' How could've the writer even know that we were from Ludi? We aren't wearing our uniforms and we were in Orbis. We could've just looked like some teens who live in Orbis and were just hanging around…" I start to ponder. She's right, how could've the guy known who we were? "This obviously means that there are people who are know who the hell we are and why we're in Orbis. That leaves only one type of people…"

"Masterians…" I say. Meena nods again. I start to remember the clothes that the two were wearing. They were wearing a certain red uniform…that had a Crimson Wood symbol on it! "Those guys…must be students of the Crimson Wood Academy. It's a special school for those with tremendous power in Masteria. That just totally tells us that the dictator over there sent them." I explain. Meena starts to ponder who then had a troubled look on her face.

"But then again…even if they are Masterians…they still shouldn't know about us…" she starts to reconsider what she said before.

"Then someone must have told the dictator…someone from Ludi…"

"Yeah…but who?"

"Well, we can sorta use the process of elimination. It can't just be any random citizen of Ludi. This information is most definitely secret and only told to certain people. Like the people who donated money for us."

"True, and it can't be the chairman or the school because they sent us…wait…just because the school sent us doesn't mean everyone there is on our side."

"Yeah, there might have some spies going around the school and were able to get information on us and our jobs. I mean, who seems the most good in anyone's eyes? Teachers."

"Correct. But…the question is who…" Meena stands up. "Well, anyway, if these people are trying to stop us then the most they would do is kill us. We have to get out of here first…" I nod.

"Wow, I never thought we'd make a good team before…" I say with a small grin. Meena shrugs and grins as well.

"True. But…I still dislike you a lot y'know." She says. I roll my eyes.

"I couldn't agree more on that. I feel the same way about you." I say. Meena slightly smiles but it disappears quickly. "So…how are we going to get our hands free from these ropes?" I ask.

"…ah…right…" Meena looks clueless. She looks beyond the bars. "Look, our weapons are on that table!" I glance over to what she sees to see our weapons untouched and unharmed, just laying on a small table. Suddenly, I hear footprints and voices.

"Get down! Someone's coming; act as if you're still unconscious!" I tell her. Meena looks startled but nods and lies down again like me and closes her eyes. I can hear the door opening.

"Are they still unconscious? God, it's already been twelve hours…" a voice said. It belongs to a female. She must the witch that made me unconscious.

"I was quite surprised by their skills. If you weren't there for me, Monica, I probably wouldn't alive right now…ugh, when we go back to Masteria, Joseph's gonna kill me!" the bard must be speaking. My eyes widen. Joseph? No, it's not possible…he should be dead right now…

"Don't worry, Jay. Joseph's not like that. He can be cruel but he is still human as well…" 'Monica' says. 'Jay' sighs but nods. "So, what are the orders from Joseph now that we have them in our hands?" 'Monica' asks.

"Yeah…Joseph just texted me right now…" 'Jay' looks into his phone. "He says…to…keep them locked in until he arrives. His ship got delayed by a day."

"I see. You said they were five of them right? We should make sure to see if we can get the others as well." 'Monica' says. 'Jay' shrugs but agrees. I can hear the two walking out of the room. Meena and I slowly stand up again cautiously when they leave.

"What are we going to do? I think our cell phones got taken away as well!" Meena says worriedly. I seriously don't know.

AT THE INN…

"Meena and Andy aren't in their rooms." Shawn says.

"What? Oh no, where could they have gone?" Danny looks anxious.

"My guess is that they listened to that letter's instructions…and they fell for the trap…" Jennifer says. Shawn nods.

"But, where could have they been taken to?" Danny asks. Shawn starts to ponder.

"Oh, right. When I was asking people around the tower, I sorta peeked in. It was large but not as big as the Eos Tower. I noticed a certain room that was completely bleak and dark. The best place to keep them hidden without others knowing where to find them would be that tower. During the day, there are soldiers restricting the area. So it'd be best to check it out at night." He explains. Jennifer nods.

"Alright then, until then, get ready." She tells them.

NIGHT…

Shawn, Jennifer, and Danny arrive at the tower. There are a few guards hanging around the entrance.

"Jennifer, are you able to knock them out?" Shawn asks. Jennifer takes a deep breath and nods.

"I think so." She slowly moves behind one of the guards and smack's his vital point in the neck. The guard slumps onto the ground and the other guards feel alarmed.

"Who's there?" one of the guards call out.

"Nerd, do an area attack on them but make sure that they don't die! Just be able to knock them out for a bit…" Shawn whispers to Danny.

"Fine. But stop calling me a nerd!" Danny whispers angrily and takes his wand out. "Meteor Shower!" he commands the spell and small, hot meteors fall from the sky, attacking the guards. The soldiers are startled but they fall onto the ground after the large impact. It's amazing as to how no one even wakes up from the noise.

"Hmm, not bad nerd!" Shawn jokes as he runs into the tower.

"Like I said before, stop calling me a nerd!" Danny yells at him and storms into the tower as well. Jennifer sighs and follows behind them. Shawn comes to a halt when he reaches a large, wooden door. But he curses under his breath to see that the door was locked. He is suddenly interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Not bad, being able to find out where your friends are." Monica compliments them as she smirks. She and Jay were waiting for the three to come. Monica immediately takes her whip out. "But it's useless if you have no key!" she darts at Shawn and slashes her whip at his side. Shawn side-flips and runs towards her. He swings his fists at her one by one, but Monica swiftly dodges each punch just by moving her moving her head left and right. She back-flips away and kicks his chin in the process.

"Shawn!" Jennifer begins to thrust her knife at Monica but was stopped by a throwing star.

"Oops! Sorry, but your opponent is me!" Jay tells her and throws aims his stars at her. Jennifer looks displeased but dashes over to him instead and starts to slash her blade at him. Jay ducks and kicks at Jennifer's ankle. Jennifer cringes but shakes the pain off and thrusts her knife towards Jay's back. Jay rolls backwards to avoid getting hit. At that same time, Shawn jumps back while rubbing his wound on his chin. He grins and whistles at the female.

"Wow, you're the first girl to ever kick me in the face!" he dashes towards her and smashes his fist into her face. Monica slightly dodges most of the impact but still got a small bruise on her left cheek. She frowns, obviously displeased.

"And you're the first guy to ever hit back," Monica says and slightly grins. "I guess we have some stuff in common!" She jumps high and flips in the air and lands right behind Shawn. She slashes her bright whip at his back and Shawn cries in pain as the weapon grazes through his back. Then he smirks.

"Phew! Didn't see that coming! You sure aren't any other girl I've met!" Shawn exclaims with hints of a flirtatious tone. Danny face palms. How can the guy be flirting with the girl who just grazed his back with her whip? Danny shrugs silently and readies his wand.

"Meteor!" he chants with concentration. Large asteroids come from the sky and lands with large impacts onto the ground. Monica and Jay are taken back and cry in surprise as they are getting burned by the meteors. "Explosion!" Danny chants another spell and the two enemies are hit again by the magnificently powerful spell. Danny gets ready to chant again. He readies his wand one more and finds himself in a good stance. "Explo-"

someone smacks Danny's neck painfully, cutting Danny off from his concentration. "—gah!" Danny lands on his knees and his hands starts to feel numb.

"Enough." The person hisses, the venom dripping from his tone. He glares deadly at the others.

"Danny!" Jennifer runs to Danny's aid. Shawn dashes towards him to punch his face.

"Why you…" he readies his fist. The mysterious person just scoffs and dodges the punch just by tilting his head. Shawn's eyes widen as the person grabs his arm and easily throws him into the wall behind him. "AGH!" Shawn cries as his back hits the wall with a loud thud. Jennifer glares at the person who threw the poor boy into the wall but she doesn't move. The person chuckles at her stare.

"Good choice; deciding not to throw a fit with me." He says. Jennifer narrows her eyes more.

"Randomly trying to hurt you with no strategy is obviously risky. I've learned to handle impulses long ago." She mutters. "It's the same for you too right? So just hand over the keys." The person looks at her in surprise but then grins and laughs loudly.

"Very true," he throws her the keys to the door. He then glares at his partners who were lying in pain on the other side. "I'm quite disappointed in you two. Two people with duel jobs should be able to easily dominate those who are weaker. I guess I overestimated you both and thought wrong about giving this task to you." He says angrily while walking towards them. Monica and Jay looks at him, clearly upset.

"But Joseph!" Monica cries his name. Joseph slaps her.

"Who gave you the right to speak back?" he asks her. Monica looks down.

"N-No one…" she murmurs.

"Stand up, both of you. We're returning back Masteria." Joseph snarls. "**He** will give the punishments to both of you." Joseph begins to walk out. Monica and Jay look terrified but they stand up slowly and begin to follow him. Joseph halts when he reaches Jennifer. "I believe you shouldn't speak of me to Andy." Jennifer raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'd listen to you?" she asks, clearly anguished.

"If you really care for him then you would just forget about what happened between your friends and me. That is all I shall say." Joseph says brusquely and leaves the tower with Monica and Jay behind him. Jennifer begins to think. _What's Andy and that man's relationship?_ She asks herself mentally.


End file.
